No More Decisions
by flamingflight
Summary: The jewel was done...everyone got their wish...so what was the problem?
1. Part 1

No More Decisions

Part 1, "...a girl must learn to be strong, sometimes, right?..."

By Max-chan

Author's Notes: Inuyasha, Inuyasha, how could anyone *not* like something created by Rumiko Takahashi? How could someone *not* get addicted? Anyways, this is my input into the whole Inuyasha scene. Send all comments and criticism to silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com.

Disclaimers: Inuyasha belongs to it's creator Rumiko Takahashi, Viz and anyone who lays rightful claim.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The young girl stood on the top of the hill, her thoughts outside of her body, as was her heart. A soft breeze blew and tugged at her skirts lightly. The sun was shining brightly above but the girl still shivered and moved her left hand to hold her right elbow, hugging herself slightly for warmth. Up on the hills, she could see the top of the villager's homes...but she couldn't see the people. She had made her decision. It had taken a long time...a very long and painful time...to come to this decision. She had to open up the truths in her heart and in her soul, revealing all that was there. The truth had hurt, but it was bittersweet type of hurt where the pain was wrapped in a could of sweet remembrance.

She could feel him walk up behind her , then stand beside her. Maybe this was it, maybe this was what she had always wanted all along. Closure...yet not.

He didn't know what to say, she could feel him fidgeting beside her, trying to make sense of his crazy emotions. Trying to figure out a way to let her down gently.

So, she made it easier for him and broke the silence.

"Did I worry you?" she asked quietly, her face turned to look at him. The half-youkai glanced up, his eyes wide and slightly angry.

"Of course I was worried!" he exclaimed and she could tell that he had been. At least that was a small consolation. She was also kind of surprised he admitted the truth. 

"I was kinda nervous...since you were so late in coming for me..." she half-admitted. It was a time for truths, after all. The girl was surprised when she felt the semi-demon grab her shoulder and tugged her close to him. It was nice....to be in his warmth again...to be near him...but it sure hurt like nothing could.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It must have hurt..."

Yeah, it did, she thought, but everything seemed to hurt nowadays. Besides, her heart whispered, we all seemed to be sadists, doing things that we know would hurt us.

"Inuyasha..." the girl said quietly. "Many things have happened. We all can't deny it. You and I both know I saw what happened between you and Kikyo and you and I both know that you still have feelings for her. How do I know? You didn't go through the well to get me. If it had been all just in the heat of the moment, you would have gone searching through the well to bring me back...but you didn't." She had promised herself she would be strong...and she was...but she just couldn't help getting choked up.

"Kagome-" the half demon began but she put a hand up to stop him.

"No, let me continue. You didn't come to get me, to try and explain everything and bring me back. That action in itself spoke more then your words to Kikyo ever could. You were trying to decide Inuyasha and when you came upon your decision...it was that you couldn't leave Kikyo...even for me. In your heart, Inuyasha, in that kind, compassionate heart that even you don't know you have...you said sorry to me. I heard it in my own heart when I looked upon the tree. You don't need to say it again."

"So, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she took a deep breath and expelled it, "I've come upon a decision myself. I'm not going to leave." Beside her, she heard the half-demon let out a sigh of relief. So that was what he had been afraid of, she thought, he was afraid I would leave and never return.

"No, I may not be as mature as some, but I'm not the kind to leave and run away when things don't go my way and anyone who thinks so doesn't know me. I have responsibilities here, responsibilities to Shippo, to Miroku, to Sango, to Kaede and especially to you. I'm probably the only one (the only one that's willing of course) that can find the Shikon shards so I can't possibly leave. I'll stay, Inuyasha, but you'll have to compromise too."

"Kagome?" he asked.

"I want you to just forget about anything you feel about me other then friendship. I want you to cut loose all the remaining emotional strings so that I could come clean. No more sweet comments about how I smell, no more telling me that I inspire you and calm you, no more comments or actions that would allow me to hope. We are only friends now, Inuyasha and the minute that you do anything to indicate otherwise again, I will leave. Have no doubt about that," she said, her young voice soft but strong. Inuyasha could hear the strength and determination and he knew that this time, there was no going back. He had made his choice and so doing had made hers as well.

They both didn't say anything for awhile, but she knew he had consented. He couldn't do anything but consent to her wishes after what he had done. 

All those good memories, Inuyasha, Kagome thought sadly, almost wistfully, I want us to smile a lot...I don't know if I'll be able to do anything but...I'll always be by your side...

She didn't know how wrong she was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They say that when you're happy, the time flys by. Well, the same is true for when you're unhappy, when you don't feel. Kagome stayed with them and nobody suspected a thing. They all traveled and with each adventure, the group managed to find another Shikon shard. The days turned into weeks, the weeks into months, and the months gradually into two years. Two years that meant nothing to her and everything to him. The others didn't notice anything strange...well, Shippo did. With his innocent, child-like eyes, he saw how Kagome wouldn't say anything when Kikyo's name was brought up or when they had to fight her. He saw the way Inuyasha no longer sat in his tree at night and stared down at the sleeping form of Kagome. Instead, when night fell, the half-youkai seemed to make it a point to go as far away from the girl as possible.

Then, at the end of the two years, what they had all been waiting for happened..the last of the shikon shard was found and demons and spirits from all over gathered at that one spot to steal it. The battle had been ugly and bloody...but it's outcome was the most horrible thing that could have happened in Inuyasha's life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome stood in the midst of the battles, her school skirt ripped and torn. Apart of her mouth was bruised and purple while blood ran down the other. Her face had blotches of different shades of dark colors. She knew her whole body would be sore tomorrow...that is, if she survived. They all hadn't expected this many demons to arrive to get the finished jewel. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, even little Shippo were all fighting to keep the demons at bay and away from Kagome, but some had managed to get a few blows in. 

"Kagome!" the half-demon boy yelled and the schoolgirl looked up in time to see a shikon shard fly it's way toward her. Jumping up, she caught it and placed it with the others. Suddenly, everyone's attention was on her. There was no bright flash of light, nothing like that...but she could feel it. She could feel the jewel's warmth as it rejuvenated itself. The girl priestess had to keep from crying at the sheer joy she felt through the jewel. So, this was what it was, this was why they all wanted to possess the jewel. Suddenly, the feeling of sheer joy stopped as she felt the finished jewel pried from her hands. Looking up in shock, Kagome stared into the cold, blank eyes of Kikyo.

The priestess gave a tiny smile before pressing the jewel near the place where her heart should be.

"I wish-" she started and Kagome gave a scream as she lunged for it.

It was too late. Time seemed to slow down and stand still as they all watched what unfolded afterwards. The movements moved down to nano seconds.

"I wish that I could become alive again!"

The scene flashed by so fast, they all had a hard time remembering what exactly happened afterwards. Both Kagome and Kikyo gave loud shrieks, and the white-haired semi-youkai watched in horror as a sort of golden light struggled out of Kagome's form and into Kikyo's. As soon as the light entered Kikyo, the jewel immerged itself into her body and the priestess fell down onto the ground unconscious. Kagome, on the other hand, kept screaming as her whole body was pulled. Both Inuyasha and Shippo jumped up and chased after her, but the speed of which she was pulled was too quick. Inuyasha and the little demon boy managed to follow it to see the force, whatever it was, pull Kagome towards the well.

"No!" he screamed. 

Yet, it was too late. Kagome gave a scream as the force pulled her into the well. Then, Inuyasha watched in horror as the little demon boy, Shippo give one last, strong jump to reach Kagome and get pulled in the well also. Flying over, the demon jumped into the well, but to his horror, his feet only touched cold stone. The well was nothing more then a well now...and Kagome was gone from his life.

All he could do was crouch down and sob.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of chirping birds could be heard as sunlight streamed down onto the fresh lawn. Kagome gave a groan as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. What was she doing out here in the back garden? Ugh! Her head hurt. The schoolgirl looked down at her skirt. Well, at least her school uniform didn't get dirty. What was she doing here though? Before her mind could wander on that, she felt a ruffle at her side. Looking down, her eyes still drowsy, she saw a fox-like child creature.

"Demon!" she screamed as she jumped up and back against the well. 

"Where?" the little fox-demon shouted as it stood up. The girl noticed it was no more then a child really. A demon! A real live demon like those her grandfather talked about!

Shippo's eyes landed on Kagome again and her crouched position near the well and accusing eyes told him she was talking about him.

Walking towards her, he asked, "Kagome, are you al-"

Kagome's eyes widened as she moved her hands nervously and shouted, "Stay back! This is sacred ground! Stay back, demon-child!" What was it that her grandfather say to do when you meet a demon? She knew she should have paid attention to him when he told her these things!

"Kagome?" the fox-demon asked again, it's eyes sad and watery, "What's wrong?" How did it know her name? The girl felt a tugging at her heart for the pained look in the demon's eyes. It was just a child, after all.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," she said as she scooted over and patted the demon awkwardly on it's head.

"Kagome?" the demon asked again, looking up at her.

"How do you know my name?" the girl asked again, more quietly this time.

"Don't you remember?" the fox asked, shock evident on it's face.

"Remember what?" now it was Kagome's turn to be confused.

"The jewel! Inuyasha! Miroku, Kaede, Sango, Kikyo! Don't you remember them. The well!" at that, the boy jumped up and ran over to the well. Kagome watched as he jumped in. Walking over, she looked in to see him down below, looking around confused.

"Little fox-demon," she called out, "That well's been boarded up for ages now. What are you doing?"

Shippo jumped out of the well again to stand next to Kagome. The girl watched as his eyes watered again and he started to cry. 

Not knowing what else to do, she picked him up and hugged him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

The boy sobbed out as he looked at her, "I can't go home!"

"Hey, it's okay, you can stay with me. I'm sure grandfather wouldn't mind," the long-haired girl suggested.

The boy could do nothing more then nod.

"Good," the girl smiled, then asked, "What's your name?"

"Sh-Shippo," he hiccuped.

"Well hello, Shippo, my name's Kagome."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had took them hours to find him, but when they did, they all wished that they hadn't. At the sound of their footsteps, the demon had looked up and saw the now awaken priestess. He had bared his fangs, jumped up and attacked her. Yet, strange as it was, Kikyo did not fight back like she usually did but stood tall and erect. 

Miroku and Sango made a grab for Inuyasha and Kaede shouted, "Stop, Inuyasha! Can't you see that Kikyo is ashamed?"

The demon didn't care for anyone's words though. He just knew one thing, the priestess in front of him had made Kagome leave. She had took Kagome away from him and he could never forgive her for that. She had to pay. Yet, when he managed to break loose of the female fighter and the perverted boy, he couldn't bring himself to strike her. In that one moment when he raised his fist, he saw this exact same scene so many years ago. He saw the exact same way her eyes had looked so defiant and soft...and he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Instead, he had crumpled down like before and clutched himself in anger and sadness.

"Where's Kagome and Shippo?" Miroku asked as he looked in the well.

Inuyasha looked up in fury and spat out, "They got sucked in to the well! It's closed off now, closed off to her and to us."

"Why?" Sango questioned, a slight hint of quiver in her voice.

"Ask Kikyo!" the full-demon growled out.

The priestess Kikyo just looked sadly down at the demon she loved so and whispered, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"Well, sorry's not going to bring her back, is it?" he growled out again, his eyes so venomous they made her shiver.

"No, it's not," she agreed softly.

Both humans in the scene were confused now.

"What's going on? Why's Kagome gone? Why'd the well get closed up?" Sango asked.

Kaede was the one to answer.

"Kikyo's wish. The jewel was complete and the dead Kikyo had been full of greed. It was not her fault, it was the corruption of the underworld that made her do it. She wished for herself to be alive again," the old woman answered.

"Kagome," Sango said.

Kaede interrupted, "Kagome does not have Kikyo's reincarnated soul, she couldn't have. What Kagome had of Kikyo's was her magic spirit. When Kikyo wished to be human again, her magic spirit got returned to her. Kagome's from another world and she is the sole link from her world to ours. When her magic spirit was returned to Kikyo, she could no longer exist in our world. She was returned to her own and the magic well was closed off because you need a link for it to be opened. Shippo probably got sucked in with her."

"So, Kikyo-" Sango started to say, her vocie angry.

"No!" Kaede defended, "That was what Inuyasha does not understand. It is not completely Kikyo's fault. When the well was complete, anyone with magic that was involved would have gotten t heir wish answered. Look at yourself, Inuyasha, you got your wish! You're a full-blooded demon now! Kikyo got her wish to be human and Shippo got his wish answered. I'm guessing that his wish was to be with Kagome. Kagome made a wish as well. That is what Inuyasha is not willing to face."

"What was Kagome's wish then?" Sango asked.

"To never have met me..." the demon whispered achingly before getting up and flying away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Part 2

No More Decisions

Part 2, "...fact turns to memory...memory turns to myth...myth to legend...and the girl moves on..."

Author's Notes: I know it's unfair to work on this when I have so many other ones that haven't been updated since...forever, but I really like this one. Plus, the reviews were great. :) Besides, I'm still riding the wave of my Inu-Yasha addiction so I'm having fun. I, also, have a strong belief that if it wasn't for the jewel and everything, Kagome would be just another ordinary schoolgirl. Hopefully, I can contribute something while I'm still on this. Send all comments and criticism to silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com.

Disclaimers: Inu-yasha and all of it's characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz and anyone else that it rightfully belongs to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere in the village of Kyo a woman screamed in her home. The mid-wife stood near to deliver the child and her husband paced outside as her best friend wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Shhh...it'll be okay, Nami-chan, it'll be okay, shhhh..." the woman said to her crying friend.

This went on for another sixteen hours until a baby's wailing cry was heard from the inside of the house. The pacing husband who seemed to have aged a decade in those hours smiled in anticipation as the mid-wife carried his child out in her arms.

"Congratulations, sir," she said, "It's a boy."

"What about my wife?" the merchant asked, looking into the house.

The mid-wife just shook her head sadly and looked away.

The man nodded in acceptance before turning to his wiling baby boy. Even now, the boy had a small tuft of deep, black hair.

"What shall you name him, sir?" the mid-wife asked.

Looking down at his son and hearing the sobs coming from the house, the man knew right away.

"Inuyasha," he said.

The woman gasped, "Like the half-breed?"

"Yes, like the hlaf-breed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on, Shippo, it won't hurt," the girl said as she struggled with the little fox-demon.

"But I don't want to tape my ears back!" he cried out, protesting all the way. Sighing, Kagome let him go and put the hand without tape in it, on her hip.

This was going to need a bit of persuasion to work.

"The schools don't allow anyone to wear hats or bandannas so I have to tape your ears back and hide it behind your hair. You already know that! You wouldn't want anyone to know your a demon and relinquish you or anything, do you?" the schoolgirl asked in frustration as she looked at the clock on the table near her bed. At this rate, she was going to be late for school and so was Shippo. She really couldn't afford any bad marks on her grades. For some odd reason, she seemed to have missed out on a lot of school lately.

"I don't get why I have to go to school at all, Kagome! I'll just stay at home until you come back," the fox-demon pouted.

"This isn't your time, Shippo," the girl said, exasperated, "You can't expect to grow up and make a living just by being a demon. You have to get a proper education. Now, come here or I'm not going to talk to you again."

  
"Fine," Shippo said as he walked over, dragging his every step. Kagome almost pitied him. Almost.

With a few light tugs here and there, she managed to tape Shippo's ears flat at the top of his head and comb his rough, reddish, fox-like hair over it. Next, she proceeded to stuff his fluffy, little tail into his pants.

"There," she said, letting him go, "Now, I'll walk you to your school and I'll pick you up later."

"Kagome?" the baby demon asked as she tugged him along.

"What?"

"If I be good...you'll take care of me, right...you won't turn me over to the humans?" he asked in that little boy voice of his that managed to quiver ever so slightly.

Looking down into his sad face, Kagome couldn't keep her angry facade on for much longer.

"Yeah," she said, smiling softly. "Don't worry, Shippo. I'll always take care of you...and one day...I'll find a way to get you home..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Inuyasha?" the soft voice inquired below the tree.

"What?" the demon growled out.

"Aren't you ever going to forgive me? We both made mistakes and I am sorry. Can't you see that?" He had never heard her to be so humble, so degrading and humiliating of her own self. She was always such the self-assured, distant miko. Maybe he should have made it easier for her and he knew that deep within his heart that he wanted to. Yet he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye and forgive her...because that would mean forgiving himself...and he could never do it. All the ifs rang in his head. If he hadn't confessed his feelings to Kikyo. If he hadn't vowed her his life and love. If he had chased after Kagome that time that mattered. If he had told her how much she meant to him. How much he needed her to be by her side.

"Kikyo...go away..." he mumbled as he turned his face to the moonlight again. 

There was one more thing, though. One more thing that he was afraid of, though he would never admit it. He was afraid that if he looked in Kikyo's beautiful, achingly familiar face and forgive her...he would feel something. That would be the worst betrayal of all. To betray Kagome. Again.

"Inuyasha, it was her choice. None of us made her leave. She didn't-" here the priestess immediately stopped, mindful of the demon's feelings.

The white-haired Inuyasha's face scowled as he looked down at her, "Go ahead and say it. She didn't want to be here. She didn't want to be near me. She didn't l-"

Here, his angry eyes glittered with something before being hidden away again. With an angry growl, he jumped up and did what he seemed to be doing a lot lately. He ran.

Tears glistened in Kikyo's eyes as she watched him fly away.

"She doesn't need to love you, Inuyasha. I do," she whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The old man walked around to the old chalkboard in the room. Picking up a white piece of chalk, he started to draw a symbol on the board. Behind him, he heard a pencil being tapped idly. Smiling to himself, the old man could just picture his grand-daughter sighing as she looked wistfully out the windows to the bright garden. Her powers in the magical world was so great, if only she chose to exert it! After the incident with Inuyasha and the well, the family found it best not to tell Kagome about what happened. 'Best let her find out on her own' his daughter had said. Hmph! Even he in his old age knew they were all trying to keep the girl from dealing with the demons again. Not to say that he could blame them. 

Beside him, the old man could feel the little fox-demon, Shippo, jump around nervously as he tried to look at the board.

"Now, Kagome," the man said as he turned around.

"Huh?" the girl started, dropping her pencil in her surprise.

Grinning, the old man said, "Pay attention. You're the one that wanted to learn the arts of the magical realms."

Looking doubtfully at the board, the dark-haired girl said, "Why do I have to learn all of this other stuff, though? All I want to do it-"

"I know, I know. Help open to well so Shippo can go home, right?" Seeing his grand-daughter nod in the affirmative, the man continued, "Well, in order to use the magic arts to your advantage, you must first master it. Now, pay attention. This is a six-point circle, how is it different from the four-point circle?"

Looking skeptically at the chalkboard drawing, the girl said, "I don't see how it ccould be a cicrcle at all. If it has points, it can't possibly be a circle. I think you need to get your geometry straight, grand-father."

Shooting a glare at his daughter, the old man turned to the flying demon in the school uniform beside him, "Do you know, Shippo?"

"Yep," he said grinning, "The six-point circle maps the stars and light while the 4-point circle maps the earth and dirt."

He moved just in time to dodge a flying, pink, bunny-shaped eraser.

Turning around, he said, "You know, I like you better when you're asleep."

Sticking her tongue out at him, she retaliated, "And I liked you better when I didn't have to deal with you. Now, pay attention, smarty pants, and take some notes."

"At this rate, I'll never get home," Shippo mumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The crowd of villagers sat around on the hill, staring at the beautiful priestess as she spun her tale. They did not know where she came from or what she was doing here. They just knew that they all loved and adored her. The Lady Kikyo. Of course, she always traveled with that perverted boy and strange girl with the large boomerang...but they could all ignore that. As long as Lady Kikyo was here. She was beautiful, kind, compassionate, everything that they needed and wanted. She loved them all and they loved her.

Of course there were the legends. 

The rumors.

About that strange, white-haired demon that looked so similar to the terrible Lord Sesshomaru. The one that always stuck near to the priestess and traveled with her and the others. The one with the golden eyes. There were strange rumors and legends that people did not know if it was true or not. It was said that the Lady Kikyo was in love with this demon, the son of the Great Demon of the West. That she would shed tears for him because of a betrayal they both endured. Yet, there was another part of the legend. One that baffled them all. It was said by some that the demon Inuyasha was in love with another. A beautiful girl from another world that was the exact image of Lady Kikyo. This girl was very young, barely old enough for marriage. Some even say that she had a child. A little fox-demon. That, of course was purely fiction.

Whatever it was, rumor or fact, everyone knew what happened when the full moon came out.

Everyone would hodl their children close to their hearts because the demon, Inuyasha, will go hunting in vengeance for the girl he lost. Anything in his way would be slaughtered.

Even then, the Lady Kikyo was afraid.

Even then, the Lady Kikyo could not stop him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome sighed dreamily as she laid her head onto her desk. 

Beside her, a little fox-demon scrunched up his nose and said, "I don't like him."

"Huh?" the schoolgirl moved her head up in surprise, "Who?"

"Hoji or Hoyo or whatever his name is."

"Hojo? Why don't you like Hojo?" Kagome questioned.

Taking off his shoes, Shippo let his tiny legs dangle from the corner of the desk. Because he's not right for you, he thought but could not say, you can't even remember the one that's right for you.

"Just because," he said, shrugging, "He seems...I don't know...weak..."

Laughing, Kagome picked Shippo up and twirled him around.

"Of course he would seem weak to you, oh great mighty Shippo," she grinned. "He's just a human, after all. Now, why don't you list your reasons of not liking Hojo in a bath. Go now, you stink."

Sticking his tongue out at her, the fox-demon jumped out of her arms and ran out of the room.

Still smiling, Kagome walked over to her window and looked down.

It was still there. That tree.

Ever since she had found Shippo in the backyard...something seemed different about that tree. As if she should know something but didn't. Images, really, just seemed to be in her mind. An arrow, a lock of white hair...and a kiss. That was the moment her heart would ache and constrict...and Kagome would lock it all away again. There was heartbreak in the secret that the tree held and she wanted no part of it. Turning away, she closed the soft, white curtain and looked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lord Sesshomaru! L-lord Sesshomaru," Jaken cried as he stumbled into his lord's room.

"What is it, insolent fool?" the demon asked as he turned around to face his servant. Something in the boy's eyes made him stop though. Jaken's face was pale, having lost most of it's color, and his body was visibly shaking.

"H-he, the wh-whelp...h-h-he c-ca-"

"What?" the white-haired demon roared of his servant as he jumped up from his seat.

"What your idiot means, brother dear," a dark voice said from the shadow of the doorway. "Is that I've come home for a visit."

The demon lord Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes to the doorway where his most despised enemy and closest kin stood...Inuyasha.

Grinning maliciously, the younger, once half-breed said, "Now, I believe it's time we divided father's lands evenly, 'niichan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The years just seem to fly by...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hold on tight, Shippo," the young woman said as she stood in front of the well, her arms outstretched before her. She wore a back pack and the not so little demon beside her did also.

Clutching Kagome's waist tighter, Shippo nodded.

"Ready, set..." suddenly a large gust of wind appeared and a sort of light shone from the well.

"Here we go!" Kagome shouted as she and Shippo jumped into the well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Part 3

No More Decisions

Part 3, "...not all demons are bad...as not all humans are good..."

By Max-chan

Author's Notes: See? See? I said I was going to update on this soon. :) I'm sure as heck updating on this sooner then my stories *dodges anchors*. Thanx for all the comments, ya'll! *wipes away fake tear* No, I'm serious, they really motivated me to write this so soon *that and the little nagging bug in my ear*. Yeah, the scenes do have a tendency to switch abruptly, but I can't help but write that way. *sighs* Oh well, I hope you all enjoy anyway. Send all comments and criticism to silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com.

Disclaimers: Inu-Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz and whoever else that rightfully lays claim.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A small hand could be seen as Kagome crawled out of the well with Shippo clutching tightly onto her waist. The young woman looked around curiously at her surroundings. She was obviously on a hill with a forest nearby. The sun shone down brightly and the rocks of the well reflected into her eyes. Shielding it, she managed to glance down and the image she beheld made her breath catch in her throat. Shippo, the lost, little, fox-demon waif that she managed to pick up five years ago stood on the green hill with tears in his eyes. He looked around as though taking a large, sweet gulp of air after years in a windowless prison. He's home, the girl thought almost sadly, and I know nothing about this home of his.

Trying to lighten the situation, she commented, "Wow, you've really gained some weight, haven't you? I thought you were going to get us sucked back."

Snapping out of his trance, the demon managed to stick his tongue out at her before turning to the hill again.

"Come on, Shippo," the college student said as she hefted her book bag more securely over her shoulders. "Let's get a move on. I'm sure we'll find this half-breed demon of yours soon. What was his name again?"

Shippo looked first at the fields and hills before him, then at the hand Kagome so naturally held out.

Taking the offered hand, he gave his best brave smile.

"Inuyasha," the fox-boy answered. "His name wa-...is Inuyasha."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They traveled for a couple of hours. The sun was their light and the grass was their carpet. Kagome could see why someone would want to spend the rest of their lives in such an open space. It was definitely far more appealing then the crowded streets and gray colors of the city. Shippo walked along, his hand in the young woman's as he told her stories of his life here until the moment he got transported to her world. He chose to tactfully leave out the parts that involved her, twisting and warping it so that his companion and close friend would not suspect a thing. This was his home...and even though Kagome may not remember it...once upon a time...it had been her home too.

When dusk had settled into the night sky, Kagome and Shippo arrived at the first village they've seen in a long time. Looking up at the large sign on the archway, they both read the word 'Kyo' in large letters. Luckily, Kagome had taken lessons on reading old Japanese.

The village seemed to be in some sort of a frenzy. A large fire could be seen blazing up the night sky and smoke was everywhere. People ran to and fro, carrying large buckets of water to put the fire out before it consumed any more houses. Letting go of Shippo's hand, Kagome went into the village with the little fox-demon chasing after her. The young woman ran until she reached the front of the burning house. Truly, it was an intimidating sight. Struggling to stand tall and appear brave, Kagome reached into her backpack and pulled out some long strips of yellowish paper. Next, she pulled out a small, black box and a paintbrush with a pointed tip.

"Shippo!" the girl screamed.

"Right here, Kagome," the little fox-demon said as he appeared at her side. Silently, Kagome handed him the small black box and Shippo proceeded to quickly make the ink. While the boy beside her made the ink, Kagoem stared at the burning house in trepidation and nervousness. She had never done anything like this before. Sure, she performed this task a zillion times beside her grandfather, but could she do it now? Could she perform this when it actually mattered...when people's lives could actually be at risk? 

I hope so, the young woman thought silently.

She felt something press into her hand, and looking down she saw the finished ink.

"Thank you," she mouthed to Shippo before dipping the paintbrush into the ink and writing some strange letters onto the yellow sheets of paper. When that was done, she pressed the paper to her forehead and proceeded to whispered soft, incoherent words. After a second, she pulled the papers away with a determined glint in her eyes. Kagome moved her hand quickly and threw the yellowish paper into the fire. Water! she screamed in her mind. Suddenly, to the villagers' shock, the house erupted in a large gush of water. Everyone around the once burning home was soaked wet and the house itself collapsed from the sheer pressure.

Soon, before the girl's shocked eyes, the water stopped flowing and the chaos slowed down.

"You horrible witch! What have you done to my home?" a furious voice beside her accused.

"What?" Kagome said, turning around. The villagers were all surrounding her now...some staring at her...others at the house. "What do you mean? I saved it! Would you rather people would get hurt?"

"Who would get hurt?" the man screamed, his dark eyes flashing angrily, "Nobody was inside! Oh, you horrible, terrible girl, what have you done? All my things! My home! They're all ruined because of you! You wretched, terrible creature, you!"

"Hey, it wasn't her fault! What'd you expect her to do, stay there while the fir burnt down your whole house and consumed to the other houses?" Shippo yelled to Kagome's defense. That shut the man up. If Kagome had continued to let the fire burn, it would have taken down in whole village in a matter of hours.

Seeing the sense in the little boy's words, the man contented himself with glaring at the pair before screaming once again in anger, "Where is Inuyasha? Inuyasha! You damn demon boy you! Get out here!"

Kagome and Shippo gasped, both turning around to see the crowd part to let a tiny boy walk through. The kid was barely older then four and had dark, thick black hair. His head was bent low in shame and embarrassment, but not fear. That was strange for a boy of his age.

"Yes, father?" the boy asked once he reached the shaking man.

"You demon you! Do you know what you have done to my house? I have told you for the last time that I would not take this. Damn you and your mother for leaving me with such a child!" the merchant screamed. Only Kagome noticed the slight flinch the boy gave. The other villagers were too busy glaring and screaming threats at the boy also. Apparently, the kid had made a lot of enemies in his short lifetime.

"But it was an accident!" the boy yelled as he looked up indignantly. "I tripped!"

"Yeah, that's what you always say!" someone sneered from the sidelines.

"This will be the last time you'll ruin something of mine, boy!" the merchant said as he grabbed the child's collar and shook him. Still yet the boy would not cry.

"Hey! Let him go!" Kagome yelled as she rushed over. She grabbed onto the man's arm and shook it. With an awful sneer, the man threw the boy onto the ground a few feet away. Kagome stumbled back slightly from the push and was caught by a flying Shippo.

"Look, look!" someone shouted. "The boy can fly! He's a demon! Look at his ears!" Just as quickly as the fire consumed the house, a buzz consumed the crowd as they narrowed in on Shippo and Kagome. A rock was thrown and it hit Kagome in the arm. The girl gave a yelp and stared at the ripped shirt and blood. 

Before anything else could be done or said, a small force knocked it's way into the center of the crowd. The little boy named Inuyasha grabbed onto the strange girl's hand and pulled her running out of the circle of villagers and out of the village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the trio was a good distance from the village, they stopped to catch their breath.

"Hey, thanks," Kagome said to the little boy that was still clutching her hand. He didn't say anything but just looked up at her with wide eyes. The college student felt her heart catch in her throat at the sight of those dark eyes. There was something about them...something so vaguely familiar...and the way they looked at her...

Walking over to the younger kid, Shippo looked at him distrustfully and asked, "Wouldn't they be mad at you if you come back?"

Holding his chin up high, the little boy Inuyasha said defiantly, "I'm not going back."

"What? You don't expect to travel with us do you?" Shippo blurted out by mistake only to earn himself a dirty look from Kagome.

"Why aren't you going back to the village?" the female of the group asked.

The boy's eyes got misty slightly as he wiped his nose with his tiny fist.

"Everybody there hates me. They say I killed my mom when I was born so my dad named me after the demon Inuyasha. I know if I go back now, they'll hurt me again," he whispered slightly and Kagome's heart went out to him. In the next instant, the boy who had never been loved found himself in the 21-year-old's arms.

He looked up to see her smiling at him with those dark brown eyes of hers and inside his heart, he knew that he loved her.

"You can travel with us, Inu-chan. It might be a little dangerous, though, Shippo and I are trying to find a demon."

"I'm not afraid!" the boy said gallantly. 

Shippo leaned over Kagome's arms and said, "You will be...you will be..."

Kagome rolled her eyes and backhanded him softly across the back of his head.

"Ow! What'chu do that for?" the 12-year old fox-demon whined.

"Don't try to scare the kid! And stop with the Star Wars impressions, will you? It's really beginning to get lame," Kagome said in exasperation which only earned her a stuck-out tongue from the other.

"Now, Inu-chan," the girl said, turning to the little, dark-haired boy in her arms. "You said something about the demon Inuyasha. What do you know about him?"

Looking suspiciously at Kagome, Inu-chan asked, "Why do you want to find him?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. See, five years ago, through some fluke Shippo here got sent to my world. Now that I've finally managed to get him back to his world I need to find an old friend of his... Inuyasha," the girl explained.

Inu-chan's eyes widened considerably in a cute fashion.

"You're from another world?"

"Ugh...yeah," Kagome answered nervously. "Now, what can you tell us about Inuyasha?"

Looking seriously into Kagome's eyes, Inu-chan shook his head, making his long, black hair fly all over.

"Oh no," he said. "You mustn't try to find the demon Lord Inuyasha. He's very horrible and terrible. Years ago, he overthrew Lord Sesshomaru and took over control of these lands in the West. Nobody dares say anything to him. He has fur the color of pure snow in winter and eyes the color of golden fire. His claws are soaked with the blood of his foes and some are not sure if he is not more then just demon. I am sorry, Lady...ugh...-"

"Kagome. Just call me Kagome," the girl said as she fell down on her rear in shock. "So, if what you're saying is true, how in the world are we going to find this demon and get him to accept Shippo back again?"

Meanwhile, said fox-demon was currently sitting on the ground with his bottom lip in his mouth. Inuyasha a full demon? How can this be? How can the half-breed Inuyasha become so powerful and feared in such a short period of time? More importantly...why? Fame and power has never been important to the half-breed before so why did he seek it during Shippo's absence?

"Well..." Inu-chan said after a silent pause. "You can always try to find Lady Kikyo."

For some reason Kagome felt a dagger plunge into her heart and she gasped. That name! There was something about that name! What could it be? 

Calming herself, she asked Inu-chan, "Who's lady Kikyo?"

Shippo was the one who answered.

"Kikyo was a priestess that Inuyasha loved. Because of the interference of a bad demon, they tried to kill each other. She died but came back as a living person with the help of the Shikon jewel. I don't think that psycho bitch can help us or will."

Inu-chan gave a growl before trying to attack Shippo, only to be held back by Kagome.

"Don't you dare try and slander Lady Kikyo's name! She's a kind, pure soul that helps the villagers and she would never do anything of that sort! She keeps the evil demons from destroying the villages and she heals people!" the boy exclaimed. Shippo just 'hmphed!' and turned away.

"Anyways," Kagome said, "It doesn't matter if this woman is what you say or not. Right now, she's the only one that can help us. Where is Lady Kikyo, Inu-chan?"

The black-haired boy just scratched his head slightly.

"Ugh...I'm not sure. Nobody really knows where Lady Kikyo is. She travels so much. The only one that ever knows where she goes is...Miroku."

The girl gave Inu-chan a bland look that asked who in the world Miroku was.

"Miroku's a mysterious person. Some say he used to know the demon Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kikyo. He lives in a village not too far from here and every summer he comes to trade with my village. If anyone knows where Lady Kikyo is, it'll be him."

Kagome just smiled brightly and stood up. She placed Inu-chan on the ground and held his tiny hand with one of her own. With her other hand, she grabbed Shippo's collar and off they went to find Miroku.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

//...she laughed as she stood before him on the well...her arms around some shadow-faced boy... "...silly Inuyasha..." she said... "...silly half-breed...I hate you...I don't ever want to see your weak face again..." ...and then she disappeared...down the well...and left his heart bleeding on the ground in front of him...//

The demon lord sat up with a start, perspiration and sweat soaking his shirt and falling in droplets down his face. With a growl, he stood up and ripped open a part of his mattress. The goose feathers flew all around as his golden, demon eyes stared around dangerously. Damn her! Damn her and her relentless hold on his heart and mind! Five damn years and with each passing second he grew a hairbreadth closer to insanity with thoughts of her. This was a thousand times worst- no! A million times worst then when he missed Kikyo. That had only been a soft breath of air against his chin while this was a torrent and storm against his helpless physical form.

Through the years he learned to hate her. Hate her for leaving, for wanting to leave...for never caring enough to stay. Looking out his window, the demon lord of the West sniffed the air. The full moon will come in two more days. Yes, he thought with a slight satisfaction, only two more days until he could take out his anger on those deserving of it...and even some that didn't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trio sat around the fire that night. They had to camp out in the woods since the nearest village will not be reached until the next day.

"Hey, Shippo. Go get some firewood," Kagome commanded.

"What? Why can't junior over there get it?" the boy squeaked.

"He's 4-years old!" 

"So?" 

"You don't send a 4-year old to catch firewood in the woods at night! Now, go get the firewood or I'm going to staple those ears to the back of your knees!" 

Grumbling, Shippo stood up and walked deeper into the woods. Staple my ears back, he thought in a pout, she probably doesn't even have staples! He stomped through the woods and bent down every so often to pick up sticks. Suddenly, without looking he felt something soft brush against his hand as he bent down to pick up a stick. Looking down in shock, he saw a small, soft hand. His head followed the hand and snapped up to stare at the person. The young girl gave an 'oh' sound and pulled her hand back. Shippo felt a warm blush creep up his face. The girl was so cute with large, black eyes and short black hair tied in a ponytail with a white piece of cloth at the top of her head, used in the old-fashioned way to keep the moon-beams from touching her. She must be a village girl, Shippo thought, she's probably lost or something. Though that couldn't possibly be true since she wore a herb-picking basket on her back.

"I'm sorry," the fox-demon said, approaching her. "Am I trespassing on your land?"

The girl didn't say anything but her eyes just widened and she turned around and ran away.

Shippo couldn't help but feel disappointment at seeing her go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He is here somewhere, I know it!" the white-haired demon said as he looked down the woody hills.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if I may venture to ask, why are you so desperate to find this boy? Surely, it's not because of his name likeness with your brother?" the servant asked.

"Do not question me, insolent fool!" Sesshomaru's eyebrows scrunched up slightly when he saw Rin run threw the woods up the hill at a terrifying speed. Turning around he ran to her and caught her arms.

"Rin! Rin! What is the meaning of this?" he asked. The girl just looked up in his face and gulped. He knew it was not in fear. The child never feared him.

She seemed to contemplate something before replying, "N-nothing." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Something was the matter with his girl-child and the fact that she kept it from him unnerved him. Rin never kept anything from him. She trusted him whole-heartedly. Yes, something was definitely wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shippo walked thoughtfully back to the camp, his thoughts on the girl. Who was she?

As he approached the campsite, he heard laughing and a slightly familiar voice. Dropping the sticks he broke into a run towards where Kagome and the little squirt was. There was Kagome and Inu-chan by the fire like before...only a person sat between them. A person so familiar that Shippo's joy at seeing her couldn't keep him quiet.

"Sango!" he yelled, launching himself into her arms.

"Well, hey Shippo," the girl said with a soft smile on her face. Something she rarely did ever since she got the scar across her cheek.

"So you finally decided to come back, huh?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Notes: We're gonna play a little game, alright? It's called 'Max-chan has updated on this more faster then she has on her other fics so her readers should not kill her'. :)


	4. Part 4

No More Decisions

Part 4, "...on our journey...we will find...the answer to our tears..."

Author's Notes: A lot of you are catching onto something really close...but which ones? Hm...poor Inuyasha, it's just so hard nowadays to snap and go crazy. :)

Disclaimers: Inu-Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz and whoever else lays rightful claim.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sango, what are you doing here?" Shippo asked as he seated himself between her and Kagome.

The girl-warrior laughed.

"I could ask you the same thing, kid. How long have you been gone? A few years now?" 

Shippo nodded as he said, "Yeah and I've grown a lot too."

"Yeah, you did, kid. Things sure do change fast, huh?" Sango said and everyone caught the note of sorrow in her face. Quickly, she grinned and despite the scar, she still looked beautiful to the others.

"So, anyway, how ya doin', Kagome? When I saw the fire, I could have sworn it was a bunch of hunters or something. Imagine my surprise at seeing you. You sure look different, but I knew Kagome when I saw her," Sango said to lighten the mood. She looked down at Shippo who was mouthing 'no' and shaking his head slowly. 

Sango didn't find out why until a second later when Kagome asked in surprise, "You know me?"

The girl-warrior's eyes widened and she looked down at the little fox-demon for an answer. Shippo was currently hitting his forehead with his palm.

"Oh wait, I know!" Kagome said brightly and Shippo turned to look at her through his fingers. He looked like a small child watching a horror movie, not wanting to look and yet unable to resist knowing. "You saw me in a dream, right? I contacted you through my subconscious magic mind, right? See, Shippo, I do have magic in me!" The girl looked smugly down at her friend. 

Luckily, Sango had caught on because she said immediately, "Of course. That's how I remembered you." Only Sango and Inu-chan saw Shippo breathe out a sigh of relief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, as the others slept, Shippo and Sango sat around the damp place where the fire was put out. For awhile they were silent as Shippo poked at the burnt ashes with a long, thin twig.

"So...she doesn't remember? Anything?" the girl-warrior finally spoke.

"Yeah," the fox-demon answered, careful to keep his head bent. "When we landed back in Kagome's world a few years back, she didn't remember who I was or anything that happened. Her family decided that since the well was closed off and everything it was best not to tell her. I...I don't think you should tell her the truth Sango...not just yet."

"Okay," Sango said and then thoughtfully added, "You know, it makes sense."

"What makes sense?" the fox-demon looked up in surprise.

Sango snapped out of her thoughtful look. 

"Well, the fact that Kagome forgot. That was part of her wish, you know and everybody who was directly involved with the jewel got their wish...even me and Miroku. You should know, Shippo, you got your wish of a home, family and to stay with Kagome."

Shippo thought of this for a second before his eyes widened, "Then, that means Inuyasha got his wish. No wonder everybody calls him a lord now. And that Kikyo, what happened to her? She can't actually be alive, can she?"

"Yeah, Shippo, she can," Sango said (almost defensively, Shippo noted quizzically). "What we didn't understand when we were searching for the jewel is that Kagome and Kikyo wasn't, isn't and will never be the same person. I guess that was ours...and Inuyasha's," here she gulped, "biggest mistake. I heard from Kagome that you guys wanted to find Inuyasha. I don't know why you'd even want to try after everything you've heard about him."

Shippo looked down at the fire and for awhile no one spoke.

Finally, his small voice carried over to Sango, the girl-warrior, "I...I don't know. It's sort of stupid of me, isn't it? Doing something as hopeless as this...but I don't know...it's just as though everything is out of balance and we need to make it right again."

"You mean, Kagome needs to make it right again..." Sango said softly.

"Yeah," Shippo said as he looked up. His dark eyes were glittering with unshed tears. He looked quickly down again and gave a sniff.

"But I...I just don't want anything to happen to her, you know. She's...she's everything I got...family, friend, sister...*everything*...and I'm not going to lose her...not even to Inuyasha," the ferocity in his voice shook the girl-warrior.

Finally, in the dark of the night, by the fire, Sango asked the question that broke the balance of it all.  
"Then...what are we going to do?"

Shippo threw the stick he had been holding into the fire and answered quietly, "First, we find Miroku, I want him on this journey with us. After that, we're...we're going to reverse this the only way I know how...we have to find the jewel again. I know it's not shattered, but we need to find it and then...and then we'll see."

The girl-warrior with the scar was silent for awhile before she whispered in agony, "You've grown up, haven't you?" 

Shippo gave an almost laugh.

"Yeah...but try telling that to miss I-know-everything-and-you-suck-so-nah-nah over there."

Sango wisely chose not to say anything. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Kagome got up at dawn with brightness from a good night's sleep. The group cleaned up their camp and started out on the journey to Miroku's village, each with a different mission in mind. Kagome wanted to help Shippo find his friend again so she could go back home knowing he was safe. Shippo wanted to get the jewel and fix whatever it is that happened years before. Sango had seen enough to know she just wanted Inuyasha stopped...even if it meant sacrificing Kagome. Inu-chan just wanted to go wherever Kagome went. 

So they set out, three extraordinary people and one demon, irrevocably linked on this journey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The servant stared at his lord through the corner of his eyes as he packed up. The child sat at a corner of the campsite, her eyes wide as they followed the demon. Lord Sesshomaru was back and forth in agitation, stopping every now and then to sniff the air. Finally, he stopped and pointed in a direction.

"They're heading northwest. For what reason, I do not yet know," the demon clipped. He walked over to the child and took her hand before briskly towards that direction. Nodding his head, the servant picked up all the belongings and followed. 

As he tried to keep up with his lord's pace, the servant dared to ask, "What are you planning to do when you find them, my lord?" The servant knew this lord would not do anything rash to draw attention to himself. After all, flea-bitten Inuyasha was still on the look-out for his lord to finish up the deed he started years ago. It wasn't that Lord Sesshomaru was afraid; he was just biding his time before he attacked. It was definite that he lord had a scheme. 

Sesshomaru hesitated awhile, probably contemplating if he should tell this worthless servant, but then decided to say, "It's the boy, I want. The others won't matter. I'll kill them off and take the boy with me. I have something very important in mind for him." 

That was another thing different about his lord, the servant thought. Before the fight with Inuyasha, if he had asked his lord this question, Sesshomaru would have snapped at him for being so insolent had to think he could question him. After the fight, though, Sesshomaru's ego and self-esteem had taken a beating, not much...but enough. 

The servant sincerely hoped Lord Sesshomaru's plan would work and he would defeat Inuyasha. That half-breed didn't deserve to be lord.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mother walked around the hills in search before finding the children playing among some flowers. Her face was calm as she walked over to the three.

"Hello mother," the three children chirped as two curtsied and one bowed. Her scowling face immediately sobered their bright smiles.

"What are you three doing here?" she asked. "You know the full moon will come tomorrow night. You should be within the village gates. Do you _want_ Lord Inuyasha to get you?"

The three children shook their heads. Their large eyes were set in fear now.

"But wouldn't Lady Kikyo protect us, mother?" one child questioned.

"Only if you stay within the village gates. Lady Kikyo's spells and wards can't reach farther than that. Nobody can save you if you don't stay within the village tomorrow night. Now, let's go home." The woman's voice was threatening, but also slightly fearful herself as a cold breeze went pass. The mother shivered and looked around her in fright.

"Come on, children," she said as she took their hands in hers. "Let's get back."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sango, Shippo, Kagome and Inu-chan stood at the large front gate of the village. It hadn't been hard to find where Miroku was staying at all. Every person they passed on the road knew about Miroku. Most of the girls had giggled and blushed when they pointed out the way to the village where Miroku was staying. Kagome had just laughed and commented to a bewildered Shippo how much of a ladies' man this Miroku must be. Sango had just rolled her eyes and thinned her lips.

Looking at the others, Kagome heaved a sigh and said, "Come on, let's go find Miroku." Shippo had told her earlier that in order for him to find Inuyasha, he first needed to find Miroku and some jewel. 

"Bossy," Shippo grumbled. 

"I heard that," Kagome snapped at him. Shippo just replied by sticking his tongue out at her. Kagome started to retaliate by doing the same when Sango jumped in.

"Why don't we just find Miroku, huh?"

"Fine!" Kagome answered, her nose haughtily raised at Shippo to show that she could be the bigger person. She broke that illusion when a second later, she stuck her tongue out again and rushed off to the nearest person to ask about Miroku. 

"And she says I'm childish," Shippo said before noticing Inu-chan glaring at him.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Stop picking on Kagome!" he demanded. Oh great, Shippo thought, the kid's defending her now?

"Listen, I'm not picking on her. We're arguing, we do it all the time. You're just jealous she doesn't argue with you as comfortably as she does with me. After all, I did know her-" it had just been a joke to get the kid ruffled. Shippo sure hadn't expected it when the kid rushed at him like a cannonball and pushed him. Caught by surprise, Shippo stumbled and fell into the dust. Some people stopped to watch. Sango rushed over to help Shippo up just as Kagome rushed over.

"What happened?" the girl demanded. Shippo was still in shock so Sango answered for him.

"Just a little taunting gone out of hand, Kagome. Now what did you learn about Miroku?" sat the name, half of the girls in the crowd watching sighed.

The dark-haired girl looked unsure for a second before saying, "He's in that house down there."

"Great!" Sango forced herself to grin before heading down that way. The other three had no choice but to follow.

Not thinking about what she was doing, Sango stood in front of the house and knocked on the doorway. Almost immediately, the doorway flung open and there was Miroku.

The two stood in silence and awe.

Kagome looked at the two quizzically. So, this was Miroku? He didn't seem all that great...wait- was that tears in his eyes? No, they're gone now. She was probably just imagining it.

"Sango," the words came from Miroku's lips soft and lilting. It was as though he said 'water' after decades in the desert or 'land' after years lost at sea.

But Sango just thinned her lips and hardened her eyes. 

"We need your help. We have to find the jewel." 

Only then did Miroku notice Kagome and Shippo by the side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, you want me to help find the jewel?" Miroku asked after a thorough explanation. They all sat around the table in his house now and all eyes were on his except Sango's. 

"Yes," Kagome entreated. "Won't you help us."

"Well...I don't know-" he started to say before the girl-warrior jumped in, "Of course, he wouldn't want the jewel's wishes reversed. He got his heart's desire." Sango's voice was bitter and everyone in the room but Miroku knew that it was out of anger and not truth.

"This from the best damn warrior on earth. So, tell me Sango, why do you want the jewel's wishes reversed? Don't you just love being the best human fighter out there?" Miroku's voice was bitter too, but it finally got Sango to look at him. Her eyes were raging and all too hurt. 

She stood up.

"What we wanted isn't always what's right for us, Miroku. We all should have just let things be as they were and we would have been happy, but no. All of us wanted a little something more. Well, I got my wish, but you know what, Miroku? Everyone wants to fight the best fighter? How do you think I got this scar?" With that, Sango stormed out of the house. Kagome looked at Shippo and wordlessly she told him what she wanted.

"You go talk to her. I'll stay here and talk to Miroku," Shippo said and Kagome smiled in thanks.

Outside, she found Sango leaning against the wall next to the doorway.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked innocently. The girl-warrior looked into the other girl's eyes and for a second resented her for having the freedom of ignorance from the truth of the situation. Best to stick to the truth as much as I can, she decided. 

"Me and Miroku...we used to know each other, that's all. That was before all these girls started to like him and Shippo disappeared into your world," Sango replied. Kagome's eyes were still confused.

"But then why did-"

"Let's go back inside now, huh, Kagome?" the girl-warrior asked. Anything was better than this. Sango knew that if she stayed out here much longer, she was going to let something slip. The other girl seemed dissatisfied but nodded anyway. 

"So?" Kagome asked Shippo once they were back inside the house. "What did you all decide?"

That was when Miroku stood up and said, "I'm going with you all to find the jewel. No matter what anyone may think-" here he looked at Sango who looked away, "-what the jewel gave me turned out to be more of a curse than a blessing. Besides, we have to stop Inuyasha's reign of terror." 

Now, all eyes were on Kagome and the words _'any way that we can' _hung in the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The white-haired demon stared out of his window into the late afternoon night. He took a deep breath and the cool air tinged with the muddy smell of late summer engulfed his lungs. Yes, tomorrow night will be a perfect night for the full moon. Inuyasha's lips rose up and crinkled in what some would have called a smile. Others would have called it a curse upon humanity. 

A knock came upon the door.

Broken out of his thoughts and reverie, the dog-demon barked out, "Enter!"

A servant entered with a bowed head and said, "My lord, there has been a peasant that claims to have seen sights of Sesshomaru." Inuyasha turned around.

"Let him in," he commanded.

A young teenage, peasant boy was pushed into the room and even from where he stood, Inuyasha could smell his fear. That was good. Fear is very good indeed.

"L-l-l-l-lo-...I-I..eh...uh..." the boy stammered.

"Speak!" the shout rang through the room and made the boy jump back. 

"I saw Sesshomaru, lord. He was traveling with that little girl and that servant. They're heading towards the village where Miroku is," the servant answered. Inuyasha stood in thought for awhile before waving the peasant boy away.

That is odd, he thought to himself, why would Sesshomaru come out of hiding just to head towards Miroku's village? Something had happened and I can't place my finger on it. Well, I'll worry about that later. Now that I know where-

"My lord?" the servant still hasn't left. 

"What?" Inuyasha did not take interruptions well.

"Now that you know where Sesshomaru is, will you be putting off your hunt tomorrow night?" 

Inuyasha's blood boiled at the thought of that hunt. He turned around to look back out the window.

"No, I'll still have my hunt. Only this time...I'll have a certain demon in mind." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone slept in Miroku's house that night. They all crowded in one room with blankets laid on the floor. They were all asleep except for Kagome and Inu-chan, who was laying in her arms. Beside her, Shippo gave a single, loud snore. Giggling, Kagome nudged him slightly and he turned back around. 

"Kagome?" a voice squeaked. Kagome turned her attention back to the little human boy in her arms. 

"Inu-chan?" she asked, her eyes sparkling. It had been a long day, but she was happy. They were on their way to getting this jewel and finding Shippo's friend.

"Do you think Inuyasha's a bad person?" The little boy's eyes were all serious now.

"Isn't he a demon?" 

"Yeah, but do you think he's a bad demon then?"

Kagome seemed to think about this for awhile before replying.

"Well, I don't really know him so I can't say. Everybody seems to either hate him or be afraid of him, but he can't be all that bad. If he had been Shippo's friend one time, he must have been a good person, don't'cha think?"

"Yeah..." the little boy sighed. His face was sad.

"Hey, what's the matter? Why are you so worried about this Inuyasha?" the dark-haired girl asked.

"Nothing, Kagome. I just...I...you gonna stay with me, right?"

Kagome laughed as she hugged the kid tighter.

"Of course, silly, I'll keep you nice and warm." 

Inu-chan's eyes started to droop as he snuggled closer to Kagome.

"You smell nice, Kagome," he whispered before falling off to sleep.

Kagome couldn't sleep for the rest of that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I have to wrap up a few things. You all have a look around the marketplace."

This was Miroku's words before leaving them in the bustling, crowded center of the village. Sango didn't look any happier than before and muttered something about him saying good-bye to his many girlfriends. 

"Listen," Sango said to Kagome and Shippo. "I'm going to go and see if I can find some good quality cloth. The ones wrapping my sword are starting to rip." With that, she too left them. Kagome looked to Shippo, who was looking around the marketplace dubiously. Suddenly, his eyes caught onto the back of a familiar head. That girl!

"Uh...I have to go too. I'll see you later, Kagome," Shippo yelled before running after the girl. 

Kagome gave a slight pout before shouting out sarcastically, "Oh, everyone just leave me! I'll be fine!" She suddenly felt a tug at her hand.

"Come on, Kagome," Inu-chan said. "Let's go check out the market."

So, the two walked around the market, checking out everything from candy to toys. Inu-chan's enthusiasm had spread to Kagome. It made the girl happy somehow to see the kid acting so...human. For some inexplicable reason, she expected him to disdain the marketplace. That was stupid, though, right? He was just a kid...of course he would enjoy kid things. Something kept nagging at the back of Kagome's head...but for the moment...she was happy that Inu-chan was happy.

The two were on their way towards the windmill stand when a commotion captured their attention. A crowd had gathered and curious, the two made their way to see it. When Kagome saw that Shippo was in the center arguing with some guy who was holding tightly onto his arm, she panicked and made her way to the center of the crowd. 

The guy held tightly onto Shippo's poor arm and was shaking it as he yelled, "Where's the boy? I know you know? Where's the boy?" 

Furious, the dark-haired girl walked over and pulled the man's arm from Shippo.

"Don't touch him!" she screamed, her eyes flashing a brilliant color. The man backed off slightly. Kagome looked a frightening sight at that moment, with flaming eyes.

For a second the villagers gasped. Within all their minds whispered two words.

_Lady Kikyo._

But the man knew better. He knew this wasn't Kikyo at all, but the human-girl from the other world. Still...her presence was overpowering.

"Jaken," a soft, steel-edge voice said from a corner of the crowd. Kagome moved her head to see a white-haired demon, just like the ones she saw in her books, stand at the edge of the crowd with his hand in that of a little girl's. The little girl had obviously brought the demon here. 

Instantly, Kagome felt a desperate tugging at her hand as Inu-chan moved to hide behind her legs.

"Kagome...Kagome..." he cried desperately as is thin body shook like a leaf. "Kagome...make it go away...I'm scared...make it go away..."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed just as the crowd pulled in a second gasp. Shippo ran to stand beside Kagome. 

All three: Shippo, Kagome, and Inu-chan kept their eyes glued on Sesshomaru. 

The demon finally turned his golden eyes to look at Kagome...then past her...to Inu-chan.

A slow smile came across his beautifully dangerous features.

"Come here, Inuyasha," he said tauntingly. "Big brother has a treat for you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Notes: Way too short...but at least I got something done. I'm just not feeling fanfiction anymore. Don't worry! I have just come down with the dreaded writer's block bug. I'll be well in no time! :) Maybe another songfic...I just don't know what story to write for...I think SP, BD...yeah...it's been quite awhile with that fic...yeah! :) 


	5. Part 5

No More Decisions

Part 5, "...in the heat of disaster...I see your face..."

Author's Notes: Oh dear, here's the next chapter to my Inuyasha ficcie. The Ranma crew has been taking up too much of my fanfic writing time. :) Go Inuyasha!

Disclaimers: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz and whoever else lays claim. Not me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"KAGOME!" little Inu-chan screamed in terror as he clutched the dark-haired girl. 

Kagome looked down worriedly at the little boy before turning to the white-haired demon with the half-moon on his forehead. She shifted slightly as the little boy's nails dug into her legs. In a few moments, she knew he was going to draw blood. The villagers looked on in fear, none of them daring to make any sudden movements. They all held their breath.

"Sesshomaru," Shippo let out the name, his voice between contempt and awe.

The demon briefly spared the fox demon a look before turning back to the little boy. His smile was like the apple Snow White bit into. Pure poison wrapped nicely.

Sesshomaru bent down and started towards Inu-chan. He held out his hands, those wicked, wicked hands.

"Little brother, come here," he said smoothly.

Inu-chan clung onto Kagome even tighter and the girl had to hold back from yelping. 

"Kagome...make it go away...I don't like him...make him go away..." he pleaded as tears streamed down his face, unnoticed. Seeing the raw horror in Inu-chan's face, Kagome straightened up and turned resolute eyes to the demon. Her mouth was a thin line and her eyes turned so dark, they appeared like two glittering caves. She took a deep breath and moved her feet some distance apart. 

Suddenly sensing the power in the air, Sesshomaru stood up also and stared the girl in the eye.

Kagome didn't look away. 

That in itself was an achievement.

Her voice was cold, direct and unfaltering when she spoke.

"Inu-chan doesn't like you. From the looks of it, these villagers don't either. I suggest you leave," she demanded. 

The villagers' eyes held confusion. How this girl looked like Lady Kikyo and yet how different from Lady Kikyo she looked also. It was the same power only so different. 

Sesshomaru stopped smiling.

"Jaken!" he shouted and the servant appeared bowing at his side.

Jaken spoke, "She's the human-girl that used to travel with the half-breed."

All this while, Kagome and Sesshomaru did not remove their eyes from each other.

"Move little girl and take your little pet with you. You wouldn't want to get hurt," Sesshomaru said softly. 

A flush came upon Kagome's cheeks and she screamed, "Shippo! Ink!"

The little fox demon immediately took out the ink and started to make it as Kagome puled out three yellow strips of paper. She took the ink from Shippo and wrote some ancient symbols on them each.

Holding the three strips up to her forehead, Kagome murmured something. She, then, pulled the three strips off and three them. She threw one on the roof of the building to her left. She three another on the roof of the building to her right. She threw the third onto the floor a few inches in front of her.

"Fire fence!" Kagome screamed and immediately a net of fire covered from the left house to the right, separating Kagome, Shippo and Inu-chan from the demon and his followers. 

Sesshomaru gave a low growl before hurrying towards the net only to get burned badly.

"This net can't control me, little girl!" he screamed.

Kagome just grinned and picked up Inu-chan as she cocked a hip.

"Oh yeah? This is a pretty strong fire fence. Water can't even stop it. Nyah-nyah," Kagome said as she stuck a tongue out. Shippo laughed and joined her.

"Nyah! Nyah!' they both taunted only to make the demon angrier and start for the fence again. He got burnt again. Kagome and Shippo laughed even harder. Inu-chan just buried his face in Kagome's chest, as he tried his best from shaking.

By this time, Miroku and Sango had made their way over. Before they could ask any wauestions, Kagome gestured for them to question her later. 

"Don't worry everyone, the fire fence will deactivate itself after we leave the village. One more thing, _Lord_ Sesshomaru...I'm not a little girl," Kagome said and with a sardonic smile, carried Inu-chan away. The others followed her. 

Shippo glanced back once to stare at the little girl by Lord Sesshomaru.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Did you see his face? We kicked butt, didn't we Shippo?" Kagome laughed that night around the fire. She and Shippo had been relating the day's events to Sango and Miroku. Inu-chan was sleeping softly in magical girl's arms. He had refused to leave Kagome's side ever since that morning, crying and clawing every time they tried to pull him away from her.

"Yeah, we did," Shippo said. The two friends turned to each other and high-fived.

"Yeah!" they yelled and laughed some more. Miroku and Sango just smiled softly at the two's antics. 

When everything had settled down, Kagome got around to mentioning, "I wonder who that Sesshomaru guy was and why in the world did he call Inu-chan 'little brother'."

Miroku, Sango and Shippo shared a look before turning to Kagome. They were deciding how much they should tell her.

"Well, technically Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's, the demon that is, half-brother. He used to despise him, but ever since the Jewel, Inuyasha took over his lands. Sesshomaru lost all his power and have just been wandering since," Sango explained.

"Well, that makes sense, but what does Inu-chan have to do with him and why does he want him?"

The other three could only shrug. They knew as much as she did.

"Maybe Kikyo will know the answer," Miroku suggested. 

"Well," Kagome said after awhile as she pulled Inu-chan's body closer to hers, "no matter what happens, that demon's not getting Inu-chan."

Somewhere in the shadows, a voice whispered, "That's what you think, little girl."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mother held her two children close as the wind howled outside and the door of the house shook. The children themselves, although used to this, were still shaking slightly. All three of them had their eyes closed and though they tried not to, they could hear his movements outside their door. Then, he was gone. The wind still howled.

The mother and her children eased softly from each other.

"Is Lady Kikyo hiding too, mama?" the little girl asked innocently.

"Yes," the mother replied.

The boy joined the conversation.

"Why won't she protect us?"

The mother sighed.

"We live on the outskirts of the village. Lady Kikyo has to stay there to protect the villagers. The charms she gave us to place around our house will protect us," she explained.

Suddenly, a shriek was heard, unlike those any have ever heard before. It was a shriek that cut to the bone and burrowed it's way slowly. The mother winced and covered her children's ears.

Somebody had obviously forgotten there was a full moon tonight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome's eyes popped open and she stayed absolutely still.

Something had woken her up. 

There it was! Rustling around her. Kagome softly took Inu-chan's arms from her body (which was surprisingly easy seeing as how he was asleep) and got up. Careful not to wake the others in case it was nothing at all, Kagome made it over to the bushes and shrubs where the rustling was coming from.

Maybe it was a little rabbit that was hurt or a-

Mmph!

Hands suddenly snaked around her mouth and around her waist. Kagome made to bite the hand but there was suddenly cold steel on her neck. It was a blade.

The other four slept soundly as their friend got kidnapped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaken dragged the difficult female to where Lord Sesshomaru. He had to use all his strength even with the knife at her throat. It was definitely harder than he thought it would be. Once Jaken got to the clearing where Lord Sesshomaru was, he pushed the girl forward. 

Kagome, angry, turned around and punched Jaken in the stomach...hard.

While his servant was doubled over and moaning, Sesshomaru approached the girl.

"I told you I-"

Kagome interrupted him.

"Don't start with an 'I-told-you-so', _Lord _Sesshomaru," she said, putting unneeded emphasis on 'Lord'. "Technically, you said you would get Inu-chan. I don't see Inu-chan. All I see is a demon with a bad servant who can't tell the difference between a little boy and groan girl."

Sesshomaru frowned and raised his hand to hit Kagome when the little girl ran over and grabbed his arm.

The girl shook her head.

"Rin, let go of my arm," the demon commanded.

The girl still shook her head. Kagome had to give her points for guts.

Sesshomaru snatched his hand away but did not intend to strike Kagome anymore.

"I do not have to explain myself to you, girl. All you need to know is that you are my protection for the night. I am still healing and a fight with that half-breed would not serve me well. I can worry about the human Inuyasha later."

Nothing he said made sense to Kagome but she figured it couldn't be good. It was as though he was saying she was a shield. 

"I hope you realize I can just scream or run away right now," she pointed out. 

"I hope you know I'm faster than you and I really don't need you that much. You are expendable," Sesshomaru answered back. Kagome just shot him a glower and sat down on a nearby rock. This was not good. She didn't have any of her supplies with her (not even white chalk for a circle shield!). Sesshomaru just let out a slow, rumbling laugh and sat down by the fire. This was going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whooshing sound came upon the sleeping campers like a whirlwind. In it's midst was the howl of a starving demon. All of the four searchers of the Jewel sat up with wide eyes. 

"What was that?" Shippo cried.

Miroku and Sango locked eyes. They knew exactly what it was.

In a flash, they jumped up and pulled Inu-chan and Shippo up too.

"It's Inuyasha," Sango said as she grabbed up their stuff. "It's the full moon. Geez! How could I have forgotten? We have to get out of here and into safety."

"But why-" Shippo began only was to be cut off by Inu-chan.

"Kagome's gone!" the kid screamed. The four looked at each other in fright before Inu-chan broke free and ran into the woods.

"Hey, kid!" Shippo started to fly after him only to be pulled back by Miroku.

"We have to get to safety, Shippo and I am *not* letting another one of us get separated," he said. The three made their way to safety.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha landed in the camp grounds and without so much of a greeting, attacked Sesshomaru. He picked him up and pushed him with his claws to a distance a few feet away. Rin gave a muffled cry in t he dark woods and tried to run to Sesshomaru, but she was held back by Jaken. Sesshomaru's orders were to be followed.

Sesshomaru himself just gave a groan as he struggled to stand up, his right hand holding the bleeding claw marks in his side. Inuyasha advanced slowly toward his brother with an expressionless face but Sesshomaru just gave a sickly smile.

He licked his lips.

"You seem to have missed something, half-breed," he whispered before pointing a bloody finger at a shocked Kagome still on her rock. Seeing the demon stare at her, she stumbled up.

Inuyasha stared at her a second with no expression before pure rage engulfed his features. He rushed toward Kagome with his bloody claws.

"Visions! Visions! Stop haunting me! Stop taunting me!" he screamed.

When he was getting near to Kagome, a little bundle escaped from the back woods and launched itself at Inuyasha, the demon's, head. He placed both hands on Inuyasha's cheeks and they both let out shrill sounds unlike those of this world.

Crying, the little boy pulled his hands from the demon's cheeks and jumped off. Crying, he ran to Kagome and opened his arms to her. She picked him up and stared in horror at his burnt hands. The burn on Inuyasha's cheeks sizzled slightly and he roared in pain. Not intent on anything but relieving the immense hurting, the white-haired demon jumped up and flew off.

Seeing one demon gone and the other severely injured, Kagome decided it was about time she and Inu-chan made their way out of there. There was no grace in what she did. She held tight onto Inu-chan and ran. 

Sesshomaru screamed for his servant but it was too late to catch or find the two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is stupid. He's obviously not here anymore. Let's go back," Shippo demanded from their hiding place. It had been over an hour in the cave.

"Yeah, I think it's finally safe," Miroku said and all three of them pushed their way out of the cave. They traveled back to the campsite.

Kagome looked up and grinned as they entered the campsite.

"You finally decided to wander back, huh?" she addressed to Shippo. All the worry in the little fox demon suddenly transformed into anger.

"You idiot!" he flew towards Kagome. "What did you go running off for? Did you get hurt?"

Kagome frowned slightly. 

"No," she answered, this time addressing them all. "But Inu-chan did." 

They all looked at the bandages around Inu-chan's tiny hands.

"What happened?" Sango asked.

The schoolgirl gave a sigh before going into what happened. First with Sesshomaru, then Inuyasha (the demon), then finally with Inu-chan.

"Whoa," Miroku, Sango and Shippo said as they all plopped down onto the floor.

"Yeah," Kagome agreed. "Now, I think there may be a connection between this demon and Inu-chan somehow and that's why Sesshomaru wants him so badly. Maybe he was planning to use Inu-chan to kill Inuyasha since they can't touch each other."

"Oh and one more thing," Kagome said. "When Inuyasha saw me, he looked weird. This look came across his face like he recognized me or something. Then, he got really angry and called me a vision. You don't think I know him through a dream too, do you?"

Miroku, Sango and Shippo looked nervously around at each other. They were trying to decide how much of the truth they should tell Kagome.

Finally Shippo spoke up.

"The thing is...remember when I talked about Lady Kikyo, Kagome? The thing is, you look a lot like her. You two could practically be twins. Inuyasha probably thought you were her."

Kagome looked slightly surprised, but before she could say anything, Inu-chan (who had been silent until now) spoke up.

"I don't think so..." he said, his eyes turning to Shippos'.

Shippo couldn't move his eyes away. Over the firelight, Inu-chan's eyes seemed to have taken a golden color. Inu-chan got up from where he had been sitting staring at the fire and walked over to where Shippo, Miroku and Sango sat. He walked back and forth in front of them.

"I think you're lying," he said, his voice innocent and sincere. "I really do. There's something you're keeping from Kagome and I want to know what. If you don't tell us, Kagome could seriously get hurt next time."

The three stayed silent. Shippo seemed to want to tell, but in the end it was Sango who answered first to the accusations.

"We're not keeping anything from Kagome," she said softly, looking Inu-chan in the eye. "And I really don't think it's your place to question us." 

The tension rose as the two stared at each other.

Finally, Kagome broke out with a laugh.

"Come on, everyone," she exclaimed, pulling Inu-chan into her lap. "Let's not let our enemy allow us to fight. We're a team, right?"

Shippo grinned and flew over to be by Kagome's shoulder.

"Yeah! We have a mission!" he exclaimed. The two beamed at each other. They were in perfect accordance. 

Sango just stared at Inu-chan.

They both said nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha..." the soft voice called.

Inuyasha groaned slightly before his eyelids fluttered open. He found himself staring at the face of a beautiful woman. Though it pained him greatly, he struggled to sit up. He turned and looked at his reflection in the sparkling lake. 

"Inuyasha, your wounds," the woman gasped, bending down to touch his cheek.

He flicked her hand away.

"Don't bother me, Kikyo," he growled. Kikyo's hand moved swiftly away and her lips thinned.

"What? Killing your humans didn't satisfy your anger enough? Now you take it out on me?" she asked indignantly. Finally, getting no response, she inspected the two quickly fading wounds on Inuyasha's cheeks.

"How did you get those?" she asked. "They're amazing and-"  
Suddenly, the white-haired demon whirled around. His eyes were flashing with something Kikyo couldn't place. Then again, she never did understand what was behind those eyes of his. Kikyo stumbled back slightly.

"Do you know that Kagome's back?" he questioned her.

Shock waved through the Priestess at the mention of that name.

"What?" she asked, her eyes wide. "She's back? Are you sure?"

Inuyasha stood up and started to pace.

"Yes, I'm sure. At first I thought it was just another vision, but now I know it's not. Sesshomaru saw her and she w as holding that kid-"

"Kid?" Kikyo asked again although this time it wasn't really a question. Now, those wounds on his cheeks made sense. "Did you finally meet the other Inuyasha?"

"Other Inuyasha?" the demon inquired. "Why do you say that?"

"You didn't know? When you made your wish on the...on the jewel to become a full demon, your other half had to go somewhere. You didn't think your human side could just disappear, did you? It was reborn. That's why you can't touch the child. He's the human Inuyasha. This is exactly like how I can't touch Kagome...Kagome..." at the sound of that name on her lips, Kikyo stopped. Inuyasha's eyes flamed up again.

Suddenly, he smiled...and his smile was much, much worst than anything else he could have done at the moment. Anger, frustration, sadness...anything would have been better than that smile.

"Kagome's back," he said, almost in a sing-song way to himself. "Kagome's back."

And Kikyo remembered. She remembered all too late that the demon in front of her wasn't the Inuyasha she knew. She remembered that the demon in front of her was insane.

Kikyo suddenly felt so sorry for Kagome.

"Kagome's back, Lady Kikyo," Inuyasha sang as his eyes glittered. "And this time...this time I'm going to make sure she doesn't leave." 

With that, his smiled got larger and he took to the sky.

"Inuyasha! Stop! Don't..." Kikyo ran after the flying figure with an entreating hand, but eventually stopped. It was useless. He was gone. Kikyo's head bent down.

There was no saving the girl now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Notes: Not much excitement in this chapter. Maybe the next one. E-mail me at silverflame_maiden@hotmail.com. 


End file.
